


i love you tenderly, totally, tragically

by commanderlaura



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, i am once again sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderlaura/pseuds/commanderlaura
Summary: She is only 5 years old when she sees her for the first time. And she remembers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this I realised just how much Lostia reminds me of Patrochilles and now I'm in pain.  
> This is my first time writing femslash and I had so much fun while doing it???? So I hope you like it as well.  
> English is not my first language so there are some mistakes, but any constructive criticism is welcome.

She is only 5 years old when she sees her for the first time. And she remembers.

* * *

They were neighbors in a small village near Polis before Lexa was taken to the capitol to be trained. A Nightblood, that's what they called her. A person who was born with black blood in their veins. Only a few children are taken every now and then, but Lexa stands out. She is believed to be the reincarnation of the very first Heda, the commander of the Woods Clan.

"Don't worry, Costia." Lexa tells her the news. It's time. "I'll be back soon enough, you'll see! And when I do I'll tell you all the stories I hear and teach you everything I learn." She smiled.

"I would be good, you know," Lexa whispers, like it's a secret. "I would be great if I were chosen. I have heard a lot of past Hedas were not good to their people, but I would not be like them. I would be better."

Costia doesn't answer right away, she's not sure what to say. Her best friend is leaving her, but it's not like either of them have a choice. She doesn't know who's going to run with her down the street in the morning, or play swordfight near the lake, or even try to climb the trees only to realize that they can't, they're not strong enough yet to do so.

"I know you would, that's why you're my friend, Lexa. Promise you will come back to visit?"

She knows Lexa is destined for greatness.

"I promise."

Costia nods. "May we meet again, then."

* * *

She only sees her again when they are 12 and the village Costia lives in is burning.

The Commander thinks that the situation is a great opportunity for the Nightbloods, who are now older and trained, to show if they really are worth it.

They come up with a plan quickly because the people are dying by the minute, caught up in the flames, afraid of leaving their loved ones and belongings behind. The Nightbloods are supposed to help rescue them, heal them and bring them safe to the capitol.

Lexa is ready to show the Commander and the other kids that she can do anything they tell her to do. And so she runs across a crowded street, trying to avoid being killed by a huge piece of wood that she swears is falling from the sky when she sees her.

It's her and she's crying and screaming and _wounded_ and-

Lexa doesn't have much time to think about what she's doing, she only sees herself running towards Costia and dragging her away from the chaos.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Costia manages to say through tears before hugging her tightly. Lexa feels as if she may never let go. "You _promised_."

"I'm sorry." _Please forgive me._

The scenario is not supposed to make Lexa feel safe. But here, in Costia's arms, she does.

* * *

They are 16 when they finally get together and never figured out what took them so long.

They lie in Lexa's bed, clothes on the floor and facing each other. It is one of these days when she is dismissed from her duties and they just stay here all day long. They talk about everything and, sometimes, nothing at all. Lexa thinks it's easy and peaceful with Costia and she couldn't ask for anything else in the world, probably because everything she ever wanted is looking at her right now with such tenderness that Lexa wonders when did she get so lucky, so worthy of having all of this.

As predicted, Lexa was chosen to be the Commander a while ago.

"I always knew it." Costia murmurs.

"What?"

"That you would become Heda, eventually. The previous Commander's spirit really did choose wisely this time."

"Oh, really?" Lexa asks, smiling.

"Really."

"If you say so." She kisses her hand. "I meant it, you know."

"What?"

"What I told you when we were children, that I would be different from all the Commanders before." She's serious now. "I'm going to be better."

"No." Costia says, eyes closing. "You're going to be _the best_."

And that's more than enough.

* * *

She is only 18 when she sees her for the last time. And she never forgets it.


End file.
